italianmusicpediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Guns N' Roses
I Guns N' Roses sono un gruppo hard & heavy statunitense, formatosi a Los Angeles nel 1985. Con oltre 100 milioni di dischi venduti [17] [18], di cui 43.5 milioni nei soli Stati Uniti [19], sono annoverati tra i musicisti di maggior successo nella storia del rock. Lo stile sonoro, l'immagine trasgressiva e le costanti performance dal vivo, li aiutarono ad occupare un posto di prestigio nella scena musicale tra gli anni ottanta e novanta. Hanno contribuito allo sviluppo dello sleaze metal, stile che mescola hair metal, punk rock e blues rock. A partire dal 1993 il gruppo ha conosciuto problemi e silenzi, a causa di contrasti tra il vocalist Axl Rose (ritenuto il leader carismatico della band) e i vari membri originari. Rose, che scrive anche la maggior parte dei testi, è attualmente l'unico membro rimasto della formazione originale. Storia del gruppo Gli inizi http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:AxlRose.jpg http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:AxlRose.jpg Axl Rose, storico cantante del gruppo Il gruppo fu fondato nel marzo del 1985 da William Rose, Tracii Guns, Izzy Stradlin', Ole Beich e Rob Gardner. I componenti originari provenivano da due gruppi, gli L.A. Guns (poi riformatisi) e gli Hollywood Rose, e presero così il nome dall'unione di questi. Dagli Hollywood Rose provenivano Axl Rose (voce) ed Izzy Stradlin (chitarra ritmica), suo amico d'infanzia, e dagli L.A. Guns provenivano Tracii Guns (chitarra solista), Ole Beich (basso) e Rob Gardner (batteria) [20]. Si esibirono per la prima volta il 26 marzo 1985 [21]. Ole Beich, originariamente negli L.A. Guns, lasciò subito il gruppo e fu poi sostituito da Duff McKagan, che esordì l'11 aprile al locale "Radio City" ad Anaheim (California). In quello stesso mese lasciò anche il batterista Rob Gardner, proveniente dalla stessa band d'origine di Beich, che fu sostituito per qualche data con un batterista non accreditato. Poco dopo anche il chitarrista Tracii Guns abbandonò il gruppo per riformare gli L.A. Guns assieme a Gardner, venendo sostituito da Slash, e nel frattempo arrivò il nuovo batterista Steven Adler, proveniente come McKagan e Slash dai Road Crew. I due nuovi membri esordirono il 6 giugno 1985 al " Troubadour" di Hollywood, e la band raggiunge così l'assetto che l'avrebbe portata al successo. Dopo un difficile tour lungo la strada per Seattle (Washington) ed altre due date nell' Oregon, i Guns tornarono a Los Angeles stabilendosi in un piccolo magazzino ribattezzato "Hellhouse", suonando, svolgendo lavori occasionali (Axl e Slash trovarono lavoro come tester per fumare sigarette, consumandone centinaia al giorno) e continuando i concerti nella zona. Come altri gruppi che giravano per i locali di Hollywood, i Guns furono tra i primi ad entrare a far parte della corrente " sleaze rock". Tom Zutaut della Geffen Records, stupito dalla loro esibizione al "Troubadour", diffuse in giro la falsa notizia che "facessero schifo" per avere più tempo e mezzi per scritturarli. La band ricevette così un anticipo di 75 000 dollari dal manager, il quale però scoprì che Axl aveva già promesso di firmare un contratto con l'etichetta concorrente Chrysalis, a patto che l'agente che l'aveva contattato "avesse camminato nuda per Sunset Boulevard". Zutaut dovette rimanere alla finestra del suo ufficio sul Sunset, a guardare nervosamente la strada, per ben tre giorni prima di riuscire a chiudere l'accordo con il gruppo [22] [23]. Il loro primo manager divenne Alan Niven, che poi li avrebbe aiutati ad incidere Appetite for Destruction. Grazie a questo contratto, i Guns autoprodussero nel 1986 l' EP Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide, sotto l'etichetta UZI Suicide, creata ad hoc dalla Geffen ma non ufficialmente riconosciuta. Circolato in sole 10.000 copie, Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide aveva l'aspetto e le sonorità di un album live, ma in realtà era stato registrato in studio. [24]. Appetite for Destruction, G N' R Lies http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:SaulHudson.jpg http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:SaulHudson.jpg Slash, ex chitarrista del gruppo http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Guns_N_Roses_logo.jpg http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Guns_N_Roses_logo.jpg Logo del gruppo ai tempi d'oro Il loro primo album Appetite for Destruction, registrato insieme al produttore Mike Clink ed uscito nel 1987, è considerato uno dei più importanti nella storia del rock [25]. Nel corso degli anni ha venduto oltre 28 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo [26], e tre dei suoi singoli, Welcome to the Jungle, Paradise City e Sweet Child O' Mine, entrarono ai primi dieci posti in classifica negli Stati Uniti. Il disco fu anche uno dei primi a lanciare lo sleaze metal, con sonorità hard rock e hair metal spesso miste ad elementi di derivazione punk rock e blues rock. Come è comune in molte band hair metal/hard & heavy, i testi erano incentrati perlopiù sugli eccessi dei componenti della band e sulla vita nei bassifondi di Los Angeles, anche se non mancavano pezzi sentimentali. All'uscita dell'album i Guns N' Roses abbandonarono la maggior parte del loro look glam (specialmente il trucco e le cotonature), ed iniziarono a presentarsi con un atteggiamento più immediato. Presto si scatenarono polemiche attorno al gruppo per l'abuso di alcol e droghe e per l'immagine violenta e scandalosa, anche a causa della prima copertina dell'album, un dipinto di Robert Williams intitolato Appetite for Destruction, poi censurato e cambiato con un tatuaggio di Axl. Il quadro, che l'autore sostiene non sia mai stato pagato dai Guns, illustrava un mostro con i denti "a pugnale" che difendeva una ragazza da uno stupratore robotizzato. I cinque facevano ampio uso di stupefacenti, tanto che durante un tour in Gran Bretagna ricevettero il soprannome di Lines N' Noses ("piste" e nasi), e la stampa locale disse di loro: "Sono addirittura peggio dei Beastie Boys!". I Guns suonarono anche da spalla a Mötley Crüe, Aerosmith e Rolling Stones per poi intraprendere un proprio tour, ed insieme a KISS ed Iron Maiden presero parte al Monsters of Rock a Donington Park, nel 1988. I cinque girarono anche alcuni videoclip di supporto ai singoli che trainarono l'album e le sue vendite, che durano tuttora. I video per "Welcome to the Jungle" e "Sweet Child O' Mine" furono premiati agli MTV Video Music Awards. Nel 1988 uscì G N' R Lies, che raccoglieva i pezzi di Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide e quattro canzoni acustiche (tra cui la versione originale di "You're Crazy", già nel primo album). Ci furono nuove polemiche per i contenuti razzisti ed omofobi della canzone One in a Million, anche se in realtà il testo voleva descrivere come Los Angeles era apparsa al primo impatto ad Axl, cresciuto nella campagna chiusa e bigotta dell' Indiana. Malgrado i chiarimenti della band, le polemiche crearono problemi notevoli, tanto che i Guns decisero di togliere la canzone dalla scaletta dei loro concerti per evitare ulteriori critiche. La raccolta fu promossa in diverse date assieme ai Body Count, il cui frontman Ice-T scrisse sul libro The Ice Opinion "che lui ed Axl erano entrambi vittime della stampa" [27]. In ogni caso i Guns, con i loro continui eccessi, non sempre facevano parlare bene di sé, tanto che la Geffen ad esempio fu costretta a richiamare alla moderazione Slash e Duff, dopo che sotto l'effetto pesante di droghe avevano insultato in modo volgare il pubblico durante gli American Music Awards del 1988. Contemporaneamente cominciarono anche le pressioni di Axl, scontento per la tossicodipendenza dei compagni. Durante un concerto del 1989 al Los Angeles Coliseum, dove aprivano per i Rolling Stones, il cantante minacciò di abbandonare la band se non si fossero disintossicati, e così Steven, Slash ed Izzy decisero di entrare in terapia. Primi anni '90 http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Duff_mckagan.jpg http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Duff_mckagan.jpg Duff McKagan Nel 1990 Steven Adler fu cacciato dal gruppo, non avendo risolto i suoi problemi con la droga e non riuscendo più a suonare in modo soddisfacente. Come sostituto venne scelto temporaneamente l'ex batterista dei Sea Hags Adam Maples [28], prima che Matt Sorum, uscente dai Johnny Crash ed ex The Cult, subentrasse nella band come batterista fisso [29]. Adler fece causa agli ex compagni, ottenendo un risarcimento per il trattamento ricevuto. Assieme a Sorum i Guns ingaggiarono anche il tastierista Dizzy Reed, anch'egli uscente dai Johnny Crash ed amico d'infanzia di Axl, per ampliare le sonorità del gruppo. Attualmente Dizzy è l'unico componente della formazione dei primi anni novanta che collabora ancora con Axl. Nel maggio del 1991 il manager Alan Niven fu licenziato e sostituito da Doug Goldstein, subito prima che il gruppo partisse per un tour internazionale di tre anni, lo Use Your Illusion Tour, che avrebbe lanciato l'omonimo album uscito poi in 2 CD separati nel settembre dello stesso anno. Seguito da oltre sette milioni di persone, il tour era caratterizzato dall'accompagnamento di una sezione di coriste ed una di fiati, tranne che per alcune date nei paesi del Pacifico. Tra le prime performance si segnalarono un assolo di Slash sulle basi de Il padrino (1972), una versione al pianoforte (di Axl) di "It's Alright" dei Black Sabbath, ed una estesa di "Move to the City". Quando nel settembre 1991 uscirono Use Your Illusion I [30] e Use Your Illusion II [31], registrati insieme al produttore Mike Clink, già alla consolle per Appetite for Destruction, i due dischi riscossero un enorme successo di vendite e rimasero nella classifica di Billboard per 108 settimane, facendo conoscere la band anche al di fuori del mondo rock e metal a cui Appetite for Destruction faceva principale riferimento. Molte performance dello Use Your Illusion Tour furono contraddistinte da risse, ritardi e lamentele di Axl Rose. La dipendenza della band da alcol e droga, anche se ancora presente, era in quel momento sotto controllo, ma Axl dovette far fronte ad altri problemi tra cui la sicurezza, gli accorgimenti tecnici e le registrazioni indebite dei concerti da parte di alcuni loro fans. Il 2 luglio 1991 durante un concerto al Riverport Amphitheater di Maryland Heights (Missouri), non lontano da St. Louis, dopo un'ora e mezza di concerto Axl Rose saltò in mezzo al pubblico per sottrarre la videocamera ad uno spettatore che li riprendeva illegalmente. Richiamato sul palco dalla sicurezza del gruppo, Rose mise fine all'esibizione e, dopo aver tacciato al microfono d'incapacità la sicurezza locale che non era stata capace di impedire le riprese illegali, se ne andò. La folla rispose con una rivolta violenta, che si concluse con circa 60 persone inviate all'ospedale per accertamenti e 15 arresti. Il cantante fu accusato di aver incitato la rissa e la polizia lo arrestò l'anno successivo, quando la band stava per cominciare altri concerti fuori degli USA. Il procedimento non lo considerò però direttamente responsabile della vicenda. Rose sostenne che le guardie del corpo dei Guns N' Roses avevano fatto quattro richieste consecutive alla sicurezza di Riverport di allontanare la videocamera senza ottenere risposta, mentre gli altri Guns sostennero di essere stati presi dal pubblico a colpi di bottiglia e denunciarono l'atteggiamento conciliante della sicurezza locale, la quale aveva perfino concesso al pubblico di ubriacarsi e girare armato. A causa di questi fatti, nelle pagine di ringraziamenti dei due Use Your Illusion il gruppo inserì il messaggio nascosto "Vai all'Inferno, St. Louis!". Il 20 aprile 1992 parteciparono al Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, uno degli eventi musicali più importanti degli ultimi 20 anni, insieme a Robert Plant dei Led Zeppelin, Elton John, David Bowie, Roger Daltrey degli Who, Zucchero, Liza Minnelli, Tony Iommi dei Black Sabbath e i Metallica. La mattina suonarono prima " Paradise City" e poi la cover di Bob Dylan " Knockin' on Heaven's Door", e il pomeriggio si esibirono Slash (che eseguì un assolo in " Tie Your Mother Down" suonata con gli stessi Queen) ed Axl, che cantò la parte finale di " Bohemian Rhapsody" (in duetto con Elton John) e " We Will Rock You". Ricomparve infine abbracciato agli altri artisti, sul coro finale di " We Are the Champions". Da Parigi nel 1992 fu trasmesso un concerto in pay-tv in cui comparvero come ospiti Lenny Kravitz, che suonò una canzone composta da lui e Slash, e gli Aerosmith, che suonarono "Mama Kin" e "Train Kepta Rollin'". Il concerto più famoso del gruppo fu però quello tenuto a Tokyo nello stesso anno, dove nei decenni precedenti molti altri gruppi si erano già esibiti, primi fra tutti i Deep Purple. La serata fu aperta con " Nightrain" e si concluse con " Paradise City", e durante il concerto furono eseguiti brani presi da tutti i loro album. In seguito sarebbero stati pubblicati due DVD di questa esibizione. In quel periodo il video per " November Rain" (dall'album Use Your Illusion I), uno dei più costosi della storia della musica (quasi un milione e mezzo di dollari), fu anche premiato per la migliore cinematografia agli MTV Video Music Awards. Oltre che per "November Rain" furono girati clip ad alto budget per "Estranged" e " Don't Cry", mentre per altri pezzi come " Garden of Eden" furono realizzati video a costo più basso [33]. Per " You Could Be Mine", inclusa anche nella colonna sonora di Terminator 2, fu girato invece un video utilizzando spezzoni del film. All'inizio degli anni novanta, iniziarono anche a crearsi dissapori all'interno del gruppo. Nel 1991 Izzy Stradlin abbandonò il gruppo e fu rimpiazzato da Gilby Clarke, (ex Kill for Thrills), che seguì i Guns in tour salvo alcune date del 1993 dove, infortunato, fu sostituito di nuovo da Izzy. Stradlin sostenne di aver abbandonato il gruppo a causa dei contrasti con Axl e Slash, soprattutto per gli alti costi del video di "November Rain", sempre secondo le sue dichiarazioni. Questo abbandono segnò l'inizio della fine per la formazione storica dei Guns N' Roses. Il declino http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Axl_rose_in_israel.jpg http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Axl_rose_in_israel.jpg Axl Rose live in Israele Nel 1993 uscì The Spaghetti Incident?, contenente cover di gruppi perlopiù punk rock [34]. Tra varie polemiche e contro la volontà degli altri componenti del gruppo, Axl Rose inserì nel disco la traccia nascosta "Look At Your Game Girl", cover di una canzone di Charles Manson, il mandante degli omicidi di Sharon Tate e Leno LaBianca. Nello stesso anno i Guns furono premiati come miglior gruppo hard rock, agli World Music Awards. Axl, sebbene fosse alle prese con i problemi creatigli dalle sue ex mogli che lo accusavano di maltrattamenti fisici e psicologici, riuscì ad ottenere dagli altri membri della band i diritti sul nome Guns N' Roses, e a prendere il ruolo di loro guida non solo nominalmente ma anche legalmente. Tale richiesta fu molto contestata da Slash che però, davanti alla minaccia di Axl di lasciare il gruppo durante un tour, alla fine cedette. Nel 1994 Axl licenziò Gilby Clarke, e lo sostituì col suo vecchio amico Paul Tobias. I Guns incisero la cover di " Sympathy for the Devil" dei Rolling Stones, per la colonna sonora del film Intervista col Vampiro. Quell'anno anche Slash lasciò il gruppo, a causa del completo deterioramento del suo rapporto con Axl, e si separò ufficialmente nel 1996 fondando gli Slash's Snakepit [35] [36]. Un anno dopo Axl licenziò Matt, che a suo giudizio trascurava i Guns N' Roses a favore del suo gruppo parallelo Neurotic Outsiders, e poco tempo dopo anche Duff lasciò la band. Finiva così il gruppo che aveva portato il nome e la musica dei Guns 'N' Roses al successo mondiale. Nuova formazione e nuovi progetti Ben presto cominciarono a girare voci sulla probabile uscita di un nuovo album, ancora con Mike Clink alla consolle e già in lavorazione dal 1994. Nel 1998 Axl tornò sulle scene con i due nuovi chitarristi Robin Finck (Nine Inch Nails) e Paul Tobias, il bassista Tommy Stinson (The Replacements), il batterista Josh Freese (The Vandals), Dizzy Reed e l'addetto ai campionamenti Chris Pittman. L'anno seguente i Guns registrarono " Oh My God", per la colonna sonora di Giorni contati, con la collaborazione di Dave Navarro e di Gary Sunshine, maestro di chitarra di Axl. La Geffen rilasciò anche Live Era 87-93. Poco dopo Robin Finck tornò in tour con i Nine Inch Nails, lasciando la band. Nel 2000 fu rimpiazzato da Buckethead, mentre al posto del batterista Josh Freese entrò Bryan Mantia (già nei Primus). Finck tornò nella band alla fine del 2000, come secondo chitarrista, e la nuova formazione suonò nel gennaio del 2001 a due concerti, uno a Las Vegas e uno a Rio de Janeiro, in Brasile (al festival Rock in Rio): nelle due esibizioni suonarono sia vecchi brani che nuovi pezzi che sarebbero entrati nel nuovo album [37]. In quel periodo iniziò anche la registrazione dell'album Chinese Democracy [38], la cui pubblicazione è stata da allora rimandata numerose volte. Nel 2002 Paul Tobias fu rimpiazzato da Richard Fortus (The Psychedelic Furs, Love Spit Love), e ad agosto sostennero alcuni concerti in Asia ed Europa. Axl Rose fu anche tra i presentatori agli MTV Video Music Awards del 2002, e nello stesso anno partì il Chinese Democracy Tour. Nel 2003 Appetite for Destruction entrò nella lista dei 500 migliori album secondo Rolling Stone, al numero 61. Nel marzo del 2004 Buckethead lasciò la band, che fu perciò costretta a non partecipare al Rock in Rio, e nello stesso periodo uscì il Greatest Hits del gruppo. Poco dopo la rivista Rolling Stone inserì i Guns N' Roses nella sua lista dei 100 migliori artisti di sempre, al numero 92 [39]. Nel 2004, la Cleopatra Records mise sul mercato l'album The Roots of Guns N' Roses. Contiene le prime registrazioni degli Hollywood Rose, tra cui anche qualche brano ripreso poi dai Guns. In quel periodo Axl Rose, Slash e Duff McKagan fecero causa all'etichetta per impedire il rilascio dell'album, soprattutto perché nel titolo "Hollywood Rose: The Roots of Guns N' Roses" appariva il nome del gruppo. Nel mese di novembre del 2004 ed aprile 2005, la corte reagì a favore della Cleopatra e contro Rose. Per concludere, in maggio, il giudice Gary Allen Feess, del distretto della California, ricevette da parte della Cleopatra Records la richiesta di un risarcimento di 24.176,38 dollari. Nel febbraio del 2006, i demo di "Better", "Catcher In The Rye", "I.R.S." e "There Was a Time" furono diffusi illegalmente su Internet, mediante un fansite del gruppo. Nonostante che i rappresentanti d'etichetta dei Guns avessero richiesto la cancellazione di testi ed mp3 di quei brani, molte stazioni radio trasmisero deliberatamente "I.R.S.", e a fine febbraio la canzone arrivò 49esima su Radio & Records - primo leak in rete ad entrare in una classifica. Ciò ha rinforzato in alcuni fans l'idea dell'imminente pubblicazione di Chinese Democracy. I Guns N' Roses hanno partecipato ad alcuni importanti festival europei ed hanno sostenuto vari concerti nel vecchio continente, durante l' estate del 2006. Il tour, che è iniziato a Madrid il 25 maggio e terminato a Londra il 31 luglio, ha offerto spettacolo ad oltre 700.000 persone in 32 date che hanno toccato 18 paesi, facendone uno dei tour più importanti dell'anno e del continente. Nello stesso anno il gruppo ha suonato dal vivo anche negli USA (New York, Chicago, Las Vegas, San Francisco), ed Axl ha di nuovo presentato alcuni premi agli MTV Video Music Awards. A New York ha debuttato il nuovo chitarrista Bumblefoot, mentre a San Francisco si è seduto alla batteria Frank Ferrer, sostituto di Bryan Mantia, che attualmente è in pausa e si dedica alla moglie e alla neonata figlia [40]. Durante gli ultimi MTV Video Music Awards del 2006, Axl ha sostenuto che l'album sarebbe dovuto uscire proprio in quell'anno e la data più concreta era considerata il 21 novembre, dopo la premiazione della finale Nascar. A seguire ci sarebbe dovuto essere anche un nuovo spot della Harley-Davidson con la canzone "Better" [41], che doveva anticipare la pubblicazione del singolo, ma la versione dello spot con la nuova hit non è stata rilasciata se non in via informale. Nella versione ufficiale, "Better" è sostituita da "Paradise City". Il 3 febbraio 2007 è uscito il DVD Live in Chicago. L' 8 febbraio i Guns si sono esibiti alla Rodeo Drive's Walk of Style a Beverly Hills, cerimonia in onore dei celebri stilisti Gianni e Donatella Versace, suonando "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" e "Sweet Child O' Mine" con Chris Pittman al basso. Due giorni dopo hanno annunciato la riapertura per il 2007 del Chinese Democracy Tour. Il 23 febbraio Del James, nuovo manager dei Guns N' Roses dopo il licenziamento di Merck Mercuriadis, ha riferito che la registrazione di Chinese Democracy è stata completata e che ora il gruppo sta passando le canzoni al mixaggio, smentendo così le voci secondo cui la data di uscita dell'album era il 6 marzo [42]. Il 2 aprile il chitarrista Bumblefoot ha annunciato di aver completato il mixaggio dell'album, ma non ha saputo quante saranno le tracce né quale sarà la lista delle stesse. In seguito sono stati sostenuti altri concerti del Chinese Democracy Tour in Giappone, Thailandia, Sud Africa, Sud America, Messico, Australia e Nuova Zelanda, senza il batterista Bryan Mantia, che attualmente non suona più nei Guns. Il 4 maggio sono stati diffusi altri tre leak illegali da Chinese Democracy, la title track, "The Blues (Street of Dreams)" ed una nuova versione di "I.R.S.", tutte canzoni che i Guns hanno suonato già dal vivo. Un membro del fan site chinesedemocracy.com, che si fa chiamare con il nick "Mister Saint Laurent", ha ammesso di essere stato lui a diffondere i tre recenti leak [43]. Nel settembre del 2007 Sebastian Bach, ex cantante degli Skid Row, ha dichiarato che Axl ha duettato con lui su due brani del suo nuovo album solista, Angel Down. Si tratta di quello che sarà il primo singolo, " (Love Is) A Bitchslap", e su una cover degli Aerosmith, " Back In The Saddle". Successivamente, lo stesso Bach ha affermato che i brani in cui è presente Axl potrebbero essere tre, come poi confermato dallo stesso sul sito ufficiale della band. Il terzo brano è " Stuck Inside". Il 7 gennaio 2008, un anonimo cantante di Chicago ha suonato con il tastierista Dizzy Reed al Double Doo di Chicago. Alla fine della session ha chiesto informazioni su Chinese Democracy e Dizzy ha confermato che l'album è finito ed è stato consegnato alla Geffen per la pubblicazione. La stessa notizia era sta anticipata anche dal famoso DJ americano Eddie Trunk nonché amico di Axl Rose, pubblicando sul suo sito la medesima informazione. Dopo l'estate si fanno sempre più insistenti le voci di un accordo del management dei Guns N' Roses con la catena di negozi Best Buy per la distribuzione in esclusiva sul territorio americano di Chinese Democracy. Verso metà ottobre sul sito della Best Buy viene pubblicata la pagina di pre-ordine del disco, che si legge sarà disponibile in due copertine diverse, in formato CD e vinile. Appaiono anche la tracklist e la "versione A" della copertina. In seguito, le informazioni relative alla seconda copertina spariscono ma, notizia ben più importante, il 22 ottobre l'uscita di Chinese Democracy è confermata ufficialmente per il 23 novembre dai responsabili della Best Buy e del management del gruppo [44]. Lo stesso giorno il primo singolo, che risulta essere la title track, entra in rotazione nelle radio. I singoli estratti fin'ora sono tre: Chinese Democracy, Better e a febbraio 2009 Street of Dreams. Inoltre, l'Italia è stata uno dei primi paesi del mondo ad ascoltare la nuova versione di Chinese Democracy, essendo stata ufficializzata la data d'uscita dell'album al 21 novembre, 2 giorni prima degli Stati Uniti. Nelle settimane successive all'uscita di Chinese Democracy Axl è misteriosamente sparito dalla circolazione, senza promuovere l'album. Subito sono partite le speculazioni da parte dei fan riguardo una possibile reunion, dato anche dal probabile destino dei Velvet Revolver. Interpellati gli ex Guns, nessuno ha negato la possibilità di una reunion dei Guns N Roses che partorirono Appetite for Destruction. Nonostante la notizia sia circolata parecchio online, Irving Azoof, co-manager dei Guns n' Roses, ha smentito le voci che vorrebbero Axl Rose in procinto di riunire la formazione originale della band per un tour mondiale. Ecco cosa ha riferito Azooff ai microfoni di una radio americana: "Non ci sono progetti di reunion, nè i vecchi membri della band hanno discusso sulla possibilità di ritornare insieme sul palco. Spero che i media cerchino di informarsi meglio in futuro, in modo da non permettere la circolazione di storie false per trarne chissà quale profitto. [45] Axl ha poi risposto direttamente ai fans in alcuni forum su internet. Rose ha dichiarato che ha sempre pensato a Chinese Democracy come un album doppio, e ha persino elencato i titoli di alcune canzoni che potrebbero essere presenti in un eventuale Chinese Democracy II. Tra i brani sarebbero inclusi Silkworms, brano che i Guns N' Roses hanno suonato dal vivo nel 2001, e altre canzoni come Atlas Shrugged, No Love Remains, The General, Jackie Chan, Seven e Berlin. Probabilmente Izzy Stradlin collaborerà in alcuni brani, nonostante ciò Axl Rose ha ribadito in un'intervista a Billboard che una reunion con la vecchia line-up dei Guns sarebbe irrealizzabile, in particolare i rapporti con Slash sono alquanto deteriorati. Sembra che invece con Duff McKagan e il sopra citato Izzy i rapporti siano stati recuperati, tanto che con quest'ultimo sarebbero state registrate alcune parti del fantomatico nuovo album. Tuttavia Izzy non farà parte della line-up futura dei Guns N' Roses, ipotesi rafforzata dal recentissimo arrivo di Dj Ashba. Difatti, il 21 marzo 2009, Axl Rose ha proclamato attraverso un comunicato che Robin Finck lascia momentaneamente la band, per seguire i suoi Nine Inch Nails. Prende il suo posto Dj Ashba, chitarrista che ha collaborato con Motley Crue, e che fa parte dei Sixx:Am di Nikki Sixx. Questo cambio nella line-up dei Guns N' Roses è stato effettuato in previsione di un possibile tour estivo che la band sta preparando. Stile ed influenze La musica dei Guns N' Roses è inquadrata genericamente come hard & heavy [14] [15] [16]. Più precisamente, la band fu annoverata agli esordi nella corrente hair metal [46] [47] [48] [49] [50]. All'interno di questa corrente, furono tra gli iniziatori dello sleaze metal [12] [13], sottocategoria dell'hair metal che mescolava appunto quest'ultimo con sonorità punk rock, blues rock e rock and roll. Come è tipico nell'hair metal, incorrevano spesso in power ballad orecchiabili e a sfondo sentimentale e, specie dal 1990, incorporarono elementi di piano rock grazie al contributo del tastierista Dizzy Reed. Più di recente, i Guns N' Roses hanno iniziato ad ispirarsi ad un industrial metal simile a quello dei Nine Inch Nails, con il loro ex chitarrista Robin Finck. Negli anni novanta incorporarono suoni di tastiera (suonata sia da Axl Rose che da Dizzy Reed, e in alcuni tour da Teddy "Zig Zag" Andreadis), e per metà dello Use Your Illusion Tour si avvalsero anche di una sezione di strumenti a fiato. Rose e Reed hanno continuato a suonare pianoforte e tastiera, in alcuni concerti e nei brani più recenti. Sull'immagine e le sonorità dei Guns influirono molto anche gli Hanoi Rocks. Inoltre Axl Rose ha sostenuto che il suo gruppo è stato ispirato da Rolling Stones, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Queen [51], Alice Cooper e, in Appetite for Destruction, dagli Aerosmith. Quasi tutte le canzoni dei Guns N' Roses sono state scritte da Rose e da Izzy Stradlin. I loro brani spaziano molto tra i vari generi, e vanno dall'hard & heavy più duro (" Welcome to the Jungle") a vere e proprie ballate melodiche e sentimentali (" Don't Cry", " November Rain"), a canzoni che introducono anche elementi di riflessione, come l'inutilità della guerra (" Civil War"); inoltre spesso nelle canzoni dei GN'R è presente un brusco cambiamento di ritmo, che passa da un suono rock a delle vere e proprie armonie di piano (" Estranged"). Collaborazioni e progetti collaterali Gli ex componenti dei Guns si sono dedicati ad altri gruppi, collaborazioni con altri artisti e carriere soliste. * Izzy Stradlin ha intrapreso la carriera solista fin dal 1992, pubblicando vari album. * Nel 1993 Duff McKagan uscì dall'alcolismo e pubblicò un album da solista, Believe in Me. * Dal 1995 al 1999, McKagan e Matt Sorum hanno suonato anche per i Neurotic Outsiders. * Steven Adler ha fondato nel 2003 gli Adler's Appetite, che ripropone per lo più brani dei primi Guns N' Roses. Il gruppo ha cambiato formazione già due volte, per contrasti fra Steven e gli altri componenti, secondo alcuni causati da ricadute nell' eroina. * Nel 2002 Slash (già negli Slash's Snakepit), Duff McKagan e Matt Sorum sono entrati a far parte dei Velvet Revolver, insieme all'ex vocalist degli Stone Temple Pilots Scott Weiland e al chitarrista degli Wasted Youth Dave Kushner. * Gilby Clarke, dopo alcuni lavori solisti, nel 2006 è entrato nei Rock Star Supernova. * Slash ha anche collaborato con Michael Jackson per gli album Dangerous (Black or White, Give in to Me) nel 1991, HIStory (D.S.) nel 1995 ed Invincible ("Privacy") nel 2001, oltre a numerose collaborazioni live, come nel Dangerous tour, agli MTV VMA del 1995, al "Michael Jackson and friends" del 1999 ed al "Michael Jackson 30th anniverasary" del 2001 per i 30 anni di carriera solista del cantante; ha collaborato anche con i Motörhead per March ör Die nel 1992 (in due brani, tra cui "I Ain't No Nice Guy" e il suo video), e con Alice Cooper in Hey Stoopid! (1991) per il brano omonimo e nel disco dal vivo A Fistful of Alice nel 1997, per le canzoni "Lost in America" ed "Only Women Bleed" e nel 2008 con Vasco Rossi per "Gioca Con Me" (dall'album "Il mondo che vorrei"), ed appare anche nel videoclip ufficiale. [Guns N' Roses sono un gruppo hard & heavy[141516 statunitense]][formatosi a Los Angeles nel 1985. Con oltre 100 milioni di dischi venduti[1718]]Category: di cui 43.5 milioni nei soli Stati Uniti[19][è attualmente l'unico membro rimasto della formazione originale. Indice [nascondi * 1 Storia del gruppo o 1.1 Gli inizi o 1.2 Appetite for Destruction]][G N' R Lies o 1.3 Primi anni '90 o 1.4 Il declino o 1.5 Nuova formazione e nuovi progetti * 2 Stile ed influenze * 3 Collaborazioni e progetti collaterali * 4 Curiosità * 5 Formazione o 5.1 Formazione Storica o 5.2 Attuale o 5.3 Tutti i componenti * 6 Discografia o 6.1 Album studio o 6.2 Raccolte o 6.3 Live * 7 Videografia * 8 Concertografia * 9 Premi e riconoscimenti * 10 Bibliografia * 11 Note * 12 Voci correlate * 13 Altri progetti * 14 Collegamenti esterni Storia del gruppo [modifica Gli inizi modifica Axl Rose]][Ole Beich (basso) e Rob Gardner (batteria)[20. Si esibirono per la prima volta il 26 marzo 198521. Ole Beich]][per ben tre giorni prima di riuscire a chiudere l'accordo con il gruppo[2223. Il loro primo manager divenne Alan Niven]][ma in realtà era stato registrato in studio.[24. Appetite for Destruction]][G N' R Lies [modifica Slash]][è considerato uno dei più importanti nella storia del rock[25. Nel corso degli anni ha venduto oltre 28 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo26]][il cui frontman Ice-T scrisse sul libro The Ice Opinion "che lui ed Axl erano entrambi vittime della stampa"[27. In ogni caso i Guns]][Slash ed Izzy decisero di entrare in terapia. Primi anni '90 [modifica Duff McKagan « Non posso negare che cacciare Steven dai Guns N' Roses per abuso di droghe fosse un po' ridicolo ed eccessivamente severo. » (Slash) Nel 1990 Steven Adler fu cacciato dal gruppo]]Category: non avendo risolto i suoi problemi con la droga e non riuscendo più a suonare in modo soddisfacente. Come sostituto venne scelto temporaneamente l'ex batterista dei Sea Hags Adam Maples[28][subentrasse nella band come batterista fisso[29. Adler fece causa agli ex compagni]][ed una estesa di "Move to the City". Quando nel settembre 1991 uscirono Use Your Illusion I[30 e Use Your Illusion II31]]Category: gli accorgimenti tecnici e le registrazioni indebite dei concerti da parte di alcuni loro fans. Il 2 luglio 1991[32][mentre per altri pezzi come "Garden of Eden" furono realizzati video a costo più basso[33. Per "You Could Be Mine"]][sempre secondo le sue dichiarazioni. Questo abbandono segnò l'inizio della fine per la formazione storica dei Guns N' Roses. Il declino [modifica Axl Rose live in Israele Nel 1993 uscì The Spaghetti Incident?]][contenente cover di gruppi perlopiù punk rock[34. Tra varie polemiche e contro la volontà degli altri componenti del gruppo]][e si separò ufficialmente nel 1996 fondando gli Slash's Snakepit[3536. Un anno dopo Axl licenziò Matt]][e poco tempo dopo anche Duff lasciò la band. Finiva così il gruppo che aveva portato il nome e la musica dei Guns 'N' Roses al successo mondiale. Nuova formazione e nuovi progetti [modifica Ben presto cominciarono a girare voci sulla probabile uscita di un nuovo album]][in Brasile (al festival Rock in Rio): nelle due esibizioni suonarono sia vecchi brani che nuovi pezzi che sarebbero entrati nel nuovo album[37. In quel periodo iniziò anche la registrazione dell'album Chinese Democracy38]][al numero 92[39. Nel 2004]][che attualmente è in pausa e si dedica alla moglie e alla neonata figlia[40. Durante gli ultimi MTV Video Music Awards del 2006]]Category: dopo la premiazione della finale Nascar. A seguire ci sarebbe dovuto essere anche un nuovo spot della Harley-Davidson con la canzone "Better"[41][smentendo così le voci secondo cui la data di uscita dell'album era il 6 marzo[42. Il 2 aprile il chitarrista Bumblefoot ha annunciato di aver completato il mixaggio dell'album]][ha ammesso di essere stato lui a diffondere i tre recenti leak[43. Nel settembre del 2007 Sebastian Bach]][il 22 ottobre l'uscita di Chinese Democracy è confermata ufficialmente per il 23 novembre dai responsabili della Best Buy e del management del gruppo[44. Lo stesso giorno il primo singolo]][in modo da non permettere la circolazione di storie false per trarne chissà quale profitto. [45 Axl ha poi risposto direttamente ai fans in alcuni forum su internet. Rose ha dichiarato che ha sempre pensato a Chinese Democracy come un album doppio]][e che fa parte dei Sixx:Am di Nikki Sixx. Questo cambio nella line-up dei Guns N' Roses è stato effettuato in previsione di un possibile tour estivo che la band sta preparando. Stile ed influenze [modifica La musica dei Guns N' Roses è inquadrata genericamente come hard & heavy141516. Più precisamente]][la band fu annoverata agli esordi nella corrente hair metal[4647484950. All'interno di questa corrente]][furono tra gli iniziatori dello sleaze metal[1213]]Category: Queen[51][che passa da un suono rock a delle vere e proprie armonie di piano ("Estranged"). Collaborazioni e progetti collaterali [modifica Gli ex componenti dei Guns si sono dedicati ad altri gruppi]] Categoria:MusicPedia_Wiki